4 Girls, 4 Wolves, 1 Love
by narutofiction
Summary: What Happens when 4 Guys get turned into werewolves and fall in love
1. The Sorcerer and The Spell

**I do not own any of the Naruto rights just the plot **

**This is my first Fan fiction so don't be surprised if there are some mistake **

**Everybody in this fanfic has about the same age in shippuden except the main characters that have around 18**

"SCREAM"

"Talking"

Narration

_"Whispering/low noise"_

(Thought) or (wolf on wolf communication)

**CHAPTER 1: The sorcerer and the spell**

Once upon a time in this very land there were 4 young teenagers named Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga. They were cursed by a sorcerer named Itachi whose goal was to make four wolves to terrorize this village but the results didn't comes out as he planned

_PAST _

"Ah, man, dude I told you not to take this path it's not on the map"

"Shut up Naruto, I told you that I took this path many times before"

"You know what Sasuke. Me, Shikamaru and Naruto have been telling you that were lost"

Now at the time a cabin showed up so the decided to ask for directions, when they knocked on the door a tall man opened

"Yes"

"Good night, sir, listen me and my friends are on our way to a party and were lost could you give us some directions" asked Shikamaru

"Yes come in"

Now what Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke didn't know is that that man was a wanted sorcerer who wanted to take revenge on this village

"Please sit down while I go look for the map"

Suddenly out from the chairs came metal brackets that stopped them from moving

"What the hell"

"Yeah man, what are you doing to us?"

"Well I guess I should tell you, see my name is Itachi and I am a sorcerer from this village, one day I was charged for murder for killing my father. Ever since then I swore revenge on this village and today I shall have it, I shall turn you permanently into 4 wolves "

As he said this he started the ritual

"_Psst, Naruto you see that rock between your feet_"

"_Yeah, what about it"_

_"Well, can you kick the rock to Itachi's head?"_

_"WHAT, are you crazy, what if I miss?" _

_"It's a risk we have to take" _

_"You're right" _

_"Oh, and one more thing"_

_"What" _

_"It was a pleasure being you're friend, Dobe"_

_"Mine too, Teme" _

So Naruto grabbed the rock with his feet and kicked it to Itachi's head, which cracked his skull. They eventually freed themselves from the brackets

"Hey guys, look at this"

"What, Neji"

"Well I was reading this book which is the sorcery book and it turns out that since we killed Itachi he's not going to control us but were still going to transform into wolves every night at 12"

"Oh, shit, really"

"Come on Shikamaru how bad can it be, I mean were orphans who's going to care"

"Pretty bad Naruto you see were going to have to eat and it says here that we will devour everything made out of meat, oh and there's more you see those element patterns on the chairs"

"Yes, what about them"

"Well whoever was sitting on the chairs is going to get that element"

"So if I was sitting on the one with the flame I would be a wolf that controls fire"

"Exactly Sasuke"

"That's some fucked up shit"

(The sitting patterns are)

Naruto=Wind

Sasuke=Fire

Shikamaru=Water

Neji=Ground

"Hey, guys"

"What now"

"I, feel like crap"

"My legs are hurting"

"What's Happening Neji?"

"The transformation, it's happening"

"AH-WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"


	2. The School

**I do not own any of the Naruto rights just the plot **

**This is my first Fan fiction so don't be surprised if there are some mistake **

**Everybody in this fanfic has about the same age in shippuden except the main characters that have around 18**

"SCREAM"

"Talking"

Narration

_"Whispering/low noise"_

(Thought) or (wolf on wolf communication)

**CHAPTER 1: The sorcerer and the spell**

Once upon a time in this very land there were 4 young teenagers named Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga. They were cursed by a sorcerer named Itachi whose goal was to make four wolves to terrorize this village but the results didn't comes out as he planned

_PAST _

"Ah, man, dude I told you not to take this path it's not on the map"

"Shut up Naruto, I told you that I took this path many times before"

"You know what Sasuke. Me, Shikamaru and Naruto have been telling you that were lost"

Now at the time a cabin showed up so the decided to ask for directions, when they knocked on the door a tall man opened

"Yes"

"Good night, sir, listen me and my friends are on our way to a party and were lost could you give us some directions" asked Shikamaru

"Yes come in"

Now what Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke didn't know is that that man was a wanted sorcerer who wanted to take revenge on this village

"Please sit down while I go look for the map"

Suddenly out from the chairs came metal brackets that stopped them from moving

"What the hell"

"Yeah man, what are you doing to us?"

"Well I guess I should tell you, see my name is Itachi and I am a sorcerer from this village, one day I was charged for murder for killing my father. Ever since then I swore revenge on this village and today I shall have it, I shall turn you permanently into 4 wolves "

As he said this he started the ritual

"_Psst, Naruto you see that rock between your feet_"

"_Yeah, what about it"_

_"Well, can you kick the rock to Itachi's head?"_

_"WHAT, are you crazy, what if I miss?" _

_"It's a risk we have to take" _

_"You're right" _

_"Oh, and one more thing"_

_"What" _

_"It was a pleasure being you're friend, Dobe"_

_"Mine too, Teme" _

So Naruto grabbed the rock with his feet and kicked it to Itachi's head, which cracked his skull. They eventually freed themselves from the brackets

"Hey guys, look at this"

"What, Neji"

"Well I was reading this book which is the sorcery book and it turns out that since we killed Itachi he's not going to control us but were still going to transform into wolves every night at 12"

"Oh, shit, really"

"Come on Shikamaru how bad can it be, I mean were orphans who's going to care"

"Pretty bad Naruto you see were going to have to eat and it says here that we will devour everything made out of meat, oh and there's more you see those element patterns on the chairs"

"Yes, what about them"

"Well whoever was sitting on the chairs is going to get that element"

"So if I was sitting on the one with the flame I would be a wolf that controls fire"

"Exactly Sasuke"

"That's some fucked up shit"

(The sitting patterns are)

Naruto=Wind

Sasuke=Fire

Shikamaru=Water

Neji=Ground

"Hey, guys"

"What now"

"I, feel like crap"

"My legs are hurting"

"What's Happening Neji?"

"The transformation, it's happening"

"AH-WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"


	3. Break up's, Meetings and Rememberings

**I do not own any of the Naruto rights just the plot **

**This is my first Fan fiction so don't be surprised if there are some mistake **

**Everybody in this fanfic has about the same age in shippuden except the main characters that have around 18**

"SCREAM"

"Talking"

Narration

_"Whispering/low noise"_

(Thought) or (wolf on wolf communication)

**CHAPTER 1: The sorcerer and the spell**

Once upon a time in this very land there were 4 young teenagers named Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga. They were cursed by a sorcerer named Itachi whose goal was to make four wolves to terrorize this village but the results didn't comes out as he planned

_PAST _

"Ah, man, dude I told you not to take this path it's not on the map"

"Shut up Naruto, I told you that I took this path many times before"

"You know what Sasuke. Me, Shikamaru and Naruto have been telling you that were lost"

Now at the time a cabin showed up so the decided to ask for directions, when they knocked on the door a tall man opened

"Yes"

"Good night, sir, listen me and my friends are on our way to a party and were lost could you give us some directions" asked Shikamaru

"Yes come in"

Now what Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke didn't know is that that man was a wanted sorcerer who wanted to take revenge on this village

"Please sit down while I go look for the map"

Suddenly out from the chairs came metal brackets that stopped them from moving

"What the hell"

"Yeah man, what are you doing to us?"

"Well I guess I should tell you, see my name is Itachi and I am a sorcerer from this village, one day I was charged for murder for killing my father. Ever since then I swore revenge on this village and today I shall have it, I shall turn you permanently into 4 wolves "

As he said this he started the ritual

"_Psst, Naruto you see that rock between your feet_"

"_Yeah, what about it"_

_"Well, can you kick the rock to Itachi's head?"_

_"WHAT, are you crazy, what if I miss?" _

_"It's a risk we have to take" _

_"You're right" _

_"Oh, and one more thing"_

_"What" _

_"It was a pleasure being you're friend, Dobe"_

_"Mine too, Teme" _

So Naruto grabbed the rock with his feet and kicked it to Itachi's head, which cracked his skull. They eventually freed themselves from the brackets

"Hey guys, look at this"

"What, Neji"

"Well I was reading this book which is the sorcery book and it turns out that since we killed Itachi he's not going to control us but were still going to transform into wolves every night at 12"

"Oh, shit, really"

"Come on Shikamaru how bad can it be, I mean were orphans who's going to care"

"Pretty bad Naruto you see were going to have to eat and it says here that we will devour everything made out of meat, oh and there's more you see those element patterns on the chairs"

"Yes, what about them"

"Well whoever was sitting on the chairs is going to get that element"

"So if I was sitting on the one with the flame I would be a wolf that controls fire"

"Exactly Sasuke"

"That's some fucked up shit"

(The sitting patterns are)

Naruto=Wind

Sasuke=Fire

Shikamaru=Water

Neji=Ground

"Hey, guys"

"What now"

"I, feel like crap"

"My legs are hurting"

"What's Happening Neji?"

"The transformation, it's happening"

"AH-WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"


End file.
